Aerosa Aevent
> Enter Name Your name is Aerosa Aevent, just the way you'd prefer it! Nice, flowy, and breezy! Atleast, that's what you'd like to think. You sure are glad something dumb wasn't suggested, like... Breezy broad, or something! That'd just be rude! > Examine Hive Your hive is underground; by whatever pass of luck that gave that to you. Of course, you have a problem with CLAUSTROPHOBIA, so really, the only time you ever linger around your hive is when you're going to bed or talking on the computer. Either or, you don't like staying too long. If you look around your hive, you can see a few model airplanes tied on strings that you tied onto stalagmites. This is purely for decoration, and they don't agitate your CLAUSTROPHOBIA too much either, which is a good thing. Except... when you're walking and you accidentally run into one. Then, it just kind of hurts. Your recuperacoon is pretty big, for obvious reasons, being the biggest thing occupying your respite block. All in all, you don't have that many things in your respite block either or, and that's just the way you're going to keep it. Nice, and roomy. And brown. Don't forget brown. You hate dirt. > Examine Wardrobe Your code of dress shows that you'd probably like to be something of an Alternian Aviator when you get older. Might even get a cool title or something! Oh, well. You wear an aviator's cap, goggles, jacket, and scarf. The jacket and cap are mainly because you've seen some FAMOUS TROLL AVIATORS wear them before, and you rather like the way they look. The scarf, however, is because you think it makes your silhouette look pretty damn skippy when you're flying high among the Alternian skies. The goggles? Well... You have strange eyes. You're pretty sure they're associated with your POWER. It's a rather minor power, but useful nonetheless. Infact, your power is the only reason you're not completely MAIMED or DEAD right now. You weild the power of sensing trajectories. Or angles. Or motion paths. It's all in gravity, you see. An object has a predestined path that is effected by gravity in terms that gravity is present. Like you said before, you like PLANES. Your PLANES, however good they are, usually crash. With you in them. However, you notice this beforehand due to your trajectory sight, and you can hop out before that happens. Which is why you're not DEAD. Sure, it's a pretty shitty power, but it's always good to be alive. On a note that isn't completely skewed from the current topic, no, this does not mean you can see into the future. You don't know where people are going, but if they happened to be falling, you could see that. That's good enough, right?? > Allocate Strife Specibus Your STRIFE SPECIBUS is set to paddleKind. Normally, however, you use a rowing oar. It doesn't really do all that much damage, nor does it have any sharp doodads on it, but it's good for warding people off. If in a combat situation, you usually abscond, anyway. You're not that great of a fighter, though you're great at dodging stuff because of your trajectory sight. That said, you're more of a RUNNER, not a FIGHTER. If given the opportunity, though, you probably wouldn't be a pacifist. > Examine Fetch Modus As for your FETCH MODUS, you use PRECIPITATION. It's not as complicated as it sounds, honestly. Or... as glorious. You get the point. What happens is, you have an item cloud. Depending on the weight of each item added, the item cloud gets heavier. Then, when the item cloud can't get any heavier, all of your items fall out. Which is super fantastic, and the only way you can even get items out of your modus. So basically, it's all or nothing. Frankly, you dislike your modus. You dislike your modus... A lot. > Anything else? Another ODD QUIRK about you is that you are highly CLAUSTROPHOBIC. In real life, you are almost physically unable to talk to more than two people at once. If two people attempt to talk to you, you're either going to end up having a panic attack or you're going to abscond the fuck out of there. Your CLAUSTROPHOBIA means you can't be in buildings for an extended amount of time, either. You're impartial to closed spaces, and this has caused many complications in the past. Especially with recuperacoons. You hate those, but you would much rather wake up flipping the fuck out than having those horrid nightmares, so you sleep in them anyway. > Art Dump Ahoy Ref.png| Wheeeeelchair.png| Aero.png| 55ab1.gif|by Anonymous Aerosa1.jpg|by paradoxette Iaza12501922564400.png|by Anonymous MWvx5.png|by paradoxette Bazzmoirailpic.png|BOST MOOROOLS Prospitan.png| Category:Trolls